Antara Aku dan Adikku
by higitsune84tails
Summary: Maaf ya, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu. Disaat Indonesia berkembang ke arah yang lebih maju akan ada seseorang yang begitu berharga yang akan menghilang. no pairing and happy reading :D


**Antara Aku dan Adikku**

**Disclaimer : Er ... kayaknya Indonesia belum official ya? Atau udah? Ya sudahlah, yang penting Indonesia milik saya tapi Arthur milik Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei :3**

**Warnings : abal, typos, garing, ndak mutu? I don't know :/**

**Summary : **_Maaf ya, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu._Disaat Indonesia berkembang ke arah yang lebih maju akan ada seseorang yang begitu berharga yang akan menghilang.

* * *

_Aku dan saudara perempuanku tinggal berdua sendirian, disaat kami tersadar, kami tidak punya siapa – siapa. Orang tua, saudara, teman, tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah aku dan adikku. Dan disaat itu pula aku tersadar bahwa aku dan adikku tidak punya nama, aku tidak ingat-aku bahkan ragu kalau sebelumnya nama itu memang ada-yang kuingat hanya saat aku terbangun dihadapanku adalah tanah hijau yang luas membentang bertautan dengan birunya langit di ujung cakrawala._

_"A-a-a ... A-" suara tergagap menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak sendirian, adikku, satu – satunya yang kutahu dan kuingat._

_"A-a-a ... A-" lagi, suara tergagap itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya, menatap sekeliling tak tentu arah, mungkin belum kujelaskan bahwa adikku ini tak bisa bicara, bahkan mungkin ia tidak bisa berpikir layaknya orang kebanyakan, istilah kasarnya idiot._

* * *

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini ARUM? JAWAB!" Seorang pemuda dengan paras tinggi dan kulit kecokelatan membentak keras seraya menggebrak meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang menarik perhatian.

Arum, gadis dengan surai panjang berwarna hitam legam hanya dapat melongo melihat kakak kembarnya, hampir saja menjatuhkan dokumen – dokumen negara yang begitu penting karena terlalu kaget dengan bentakan sang kakak.

"Kak Damar, jangan disini." Arum berujar pelan menghampiri kakaknya yang terlihat geram dengan wajah memerah.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Mata hitam kecokelatan itu mendelik tajam semakin murka, tak peduli dengan bisikan yang terucap dari orang – orang disekitar.

"Maaf, ada apa ini? Damar? Kenapa kau marah – marah pada Arum?" Petinggi negara Indonesia yang menjadi saksi marahnya Damar dengan segera menengahi dan mencoba menenangkan sang personifikasi lain Indonesia.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Arum, berdua." Suara Damar begitu dingin dan mendesis.

"Aku mengerti, aku permisi sebentar pak Presiden." Kedua bersaudara itu dengan segera meninggalkan kantor Istana Negara.

"Kakak, kenapa kau marah – marah begitu, malu sedikit lah." Arum sedikit membentak Damar perihal perilaku tidak sopan nya dengan membetak di kantor kepresidenan. Kalo kakaknya memang punya masalah dengan dirinya, tidak seharusnya ia marah – marah di depan banyak orang, orang penting semua pula.

"Kenapa? Kenapa membiarkan tanah mereka yang ada di Papua digunakan untuk pembangunan begitu saja? Itu hak milik mereka Arum." Damar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekeras mungkin demi menahan amarahnya yang masih memuncak.

Arum menatap kakaknya sedikit prihatin, wajah nya mulai gusar. Arum sadar bahwa kakaknya begitu peduli pada masyarakat adat yang tersebar di Indonesia, bahkan kakaknya rela tinggal bersama mereka dan menjalani segala hukum adat yang berlaku di daerah – daerah tersebut. Rela menjadi bagian dari masyarakat tradisional yang menurut kata orang – orang kuno, kaku, dan terbelakang.

"Maafkan aku kak Damar, tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi membantu ekonomi negara. Kakak tau kan kalau pembangunan itu diadakan agar menarik investor, dengan begitu pemasukan negara bisa bertambah. Ini semua juga demi mereka." Arum menjawab dengan lembut dan hati – hati, salah bicara sedikit saja yang ada malah kakaknya akan semakin murka.

Damar menatap adikknya penuh rasa sakit hati yang mendalam, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia bicara seperti itu? Padahal masyarakat adat disana jadi kesulitan bekerja karena hak ulayat mereka diambil begitu saja, hanya demi pembangunan yang mengatas namakan kemakmuran rakyat? Apanya yang makmur? Mereka justru menderita karena kehilangan.

"Kau ..., sudah berubah." Damar berucap lirih menatap Arum, manik kecokelatan saling menatap mencoba mendalami isi pikiran masing – masing. Damar menyerah, Arum sudah bukan seperti adiknya yang dulu lagi, dia sudah menjauh karena pengaruh perkembangan zaman. Dunia memang sudah berubah, negara yang dicintainya juga berubah, ikut membawa perubahan pada sang adik yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku pergi." Damar pergi meninggalkan Arum begitu saja, masih begitu sakit dan emosi mengetahui adik nya dengan mudah menganak tirikan masyarakat pertama yang menduduki Indonesia. Masyarakat yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua sebagai personifikasi negara, yang mengajari mereka memaknai hidup dan berjuang sepenuh tenaga melawan penjajahan. Menyingkirkan mereka begitu saja yang telah memberi mereka nama.

* * *

_"Hei! Lihat itu! Anak – anak?" Seorang tentara kerajaan menatap kejauhan dengan mata disipitkan seraya berteriak ke temannya yang lain, memberi informasi adanya keberadaan seorang anak di tengah lapangan, hanya berdua tanpa ada orang dewasa._

_"Bawa mereka kemari." Titah dari pria tua berbadan kekar membuat tentara tersebut segera berlari ke lokasi dimana ia melihat dua bocah kecil duduk tak bergeming sedikit pun._

_"Raja, menurut anda, apa yang dilakukan anak – anak di tempat seperti ini? Mungkinkah mereka korban perang?" Salah seorang patih menatap nanar keadaan kedua anak yang dibawa oleh prajuritnya, bahkan dari kejauhan kedua anak itu terlihat begitu kumel dan kotor ditambah lagi wajah keduanya yang begitu pucat seolah mereka tak makan apapun selama tiga hari._

_"Mungkin saja, yang jelas kita harus membantu mereka. Kau kesana lah dan dampingi dua anak itu."_

_"Baik Raja."_

_Dengan berbekal susu sapi yang baru diperas dan dua potong roti gandum, patih kerajaan Sriwijaya masuk ke tenda tempat istirahatnya. Disana ia telah menemukan dua anak kecil yang duduk meringkuk dibalut selimut tebal saling berdekatan mencoba menghangatkan diri._

_"Minum ini." Sang patih memberikan gelasnya ke yang dirasanya lebih tua, namun bocah laki – laki kecil itu justru menatapnya penuh sangsi. Mengetahui hal ini patih meneruskan sambil tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa – apa. Ini tidak beracun."_

_Tangan mungil menggapai wadah kayu berisi cairan putih mengental dengan hati – hati, sesekali diciuminya seolah mencoba menerka adakah bau aneh dalam minuman yang akan disesapnya. Merasa aman ia pun meneguk sekali dan tersenyum kecil begitu hangatnya minuman penuh kalsium itu mengalir dari kerongkongannya hingga ke lambungnya yang kosong._

_"Yang ini untuk untuk mu." Patih memberikan segelas lagi untuk bocah perempuan disebelahnya. Mata gadis itu menatap tak beraturan, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan pria didepannya._

_"Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa bicara." Bocah lelaki itu memberikan susu nya yang masih tersisa kepada adiknya, meminumkannya pelan – pelan agar tidak tumpah dan mengotori selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka._

_Sang patih hanya dapat melongo kaget, rupanya gadis ini punya keterbelakangan mental. Setelah menghabiskan segelas susu, Patih memberikan mereka roti gandum yang sudah disiapkan dan menatap serta menunggu dengan tenang hingga kedua bersaudara tersebut menghabiskan roti nya._

_"Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" Tak mau menunda – nunda akhirnya Patih memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang asal – usul kedua bocah tersebut._

_"Tidak tahu. Kami tidak punya nama." Si bocah laki – laki menunduk lesu, tidak punya ide sama sekali siapa namanya. Dan Patih kembali dibuat melongo, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak punya nama? Apakah mereka lupa?_

_"Kalau rumah bagaimana? Dari mana asal kalian?" Patih mencoba kembali bertanya, namun bocah laki – laki itu hanya menggeleng pelan._

_"Begitu." Patih menatap keduanya dengan iba, mungkin benar kalau mereka adalah korban perang, kasihan sekali. Pasti mereka juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang tua mereka sendiri._

_"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi nama baru untuk kalian?" Entah bagaimana tiba – tiba saja ide itu terlintas di kepalanya, walaupun dalam perang bisa dibilang ia adalah patih yang kejam tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa melihat anak – anak ini terlantar tanpa nama dan tempat bernaung._

_"Boleh?" Bocah laki – laki itu balik bertanya, seolah berharap._

_"Tentu. Mulai sekarang nama mu adalah Damar, dan nama adik mu adalah Arum. Kau suka?" Mata bocah lelaki itu bersinar, namanya adalah Damar. Ia bahagia, memiliki sebuah nama. Adik perempuan nya terkikik geli. "A-A-Arum." Dan kembali terkikik. Ketiganya tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya Damar merasa dia telah hidup._

* * *

"Kenapa kau harus semarah itu pada adik mu sendiri? Dia hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, kau tahu itu kan?" Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi negara Inggris yang kebetulan mampir menyempatkan diri untuk menanamkan investasi nya ke Indonesia bertanya tidak mengerti perihal perilaku Damar yang dirasanya terlalu sembrono tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau tidak mengerti Arthur! Dia dengan mudahnya membiarkan tanah – tanah milik penduduk setempat digunakan begitu saja untuk pembangunan." Emosi Damar kembali menaik, dia begitu kecewa dengan adiknya.

"Damar, apakah seburuk itu memberikan tanah adat untuk pembangunan?" Arthur bertanya sedikit penasaran.

"Arthur, ditempat mu mungkin tidak ada. Tapi disini, di Indonesia budaya tidak hanya ada satu, tapi bermacam – macam. Yang membuat negara ku ini begitu dikenal adalah kebudayaan serta adat nya yang begitu beragam. Apa jadinya bila perlahan tapi pasti adat dan kebudayaan itu menghilang? Negara ini mungkin akan lebih maju dari sebelumnya, tapi moral nya akan bertambah rusak, dan tidak akan punya ciri khas. Kau yang rakyatnya saling menghargai, yang pemerintahnya masih mau melindungi kebudayaannya mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Bahwa ditempat ini moral dan budaya mulai digerogoti dan akan menghilang seiring berjalan nya waktu." Damar mengakhiri bicaranya sambil masih menahan amarah.

Arthur hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan, mungkin Damar benar, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan Arum. Karena hal seperti ini juga salah satu keputusan yang harus dilakukan seorang personifikasi negara.

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan kembali hal ini dengannya secara baik – baik." Arthur meneguk teh nya tenang, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah temannya yang masih labil emosi.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Untuk sekarang aku ingin tidur, kalau kau mau tambah teh silahkan saja, kalau kau mau pulang juga boleh. Terserah, lakukan sesukamu Arthur." Damar melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sejenak, marah – marah cukup banyak menghabiskan energi nya. Arthur ikut menghela nafas lelah. "Dasar dua bersaudara menyusahkan."

* * *

_"Mulai sekarang ini adalah rumah kalian." Dengan senyum mengembang Patih menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir desa. "Memang agak sempit, tapi aku yakin kalian akan merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini. Yah, bisa dibilang ini rumah kedua ku."_

_Damar melihat gubuk itu penuh rasa takjub, ia tidak pernah punya tempat pulang, tapi orang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini telah memberinya tempat bernaung._

_"Terima kasih." Damar menatap Patih penuh antusias, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya dan mata hitam itu kembali bersinar. Patih yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum lembut._

_"Apa kau juga akan tinggal disini?" Damar memberanikan bertanya, berharap orang yang memberinya nama akan ikut menentap bersamanya._

_"Maaf, aku mungkin hanya akan mengunjungi kalian tiap pagi." Patih tersenyum agak dipaksakan, merasa berat bila meninggalkan dua anak sendirian._

_Damar terlihat lesu, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan patih, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah orang penting dalam kerajaan, mana mungkin bisa tinggal bersama mereka._

_"U ... u ... u ..." Arum menitikan air mata, walaupun tidak mengerti tapi gadis mungil itu jelas merasakannya bahwa penyelamat mereka tidak bisa bersama mereka terus menerus. Patih kembali tersenyum lembut, menunduk dan memposisikan diri didepan dua bocah tersebut._

_Mengacak rambut Arum pelan, ia berucap, "tidak apa – apa, aku janji setiap hari akan kemari." Lalu memeluk dua bersaudara itu layaknya anak sendiri._

_Damar membalas pelukan itu erat, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehidupan memiliki orang tua._

* * *

Damar membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang begitu gelap, menegok ke arah jam yang tergantung di atas televisinya. Jarum panjang nya menunjuk angka 12 dan jarum pendek nya menunjuk angka enam, sudah sore rupanya.

"Lagi – lagi, aku mengingatnya." Damar menunduk lelah, bayangan masa lalunya kembali berseliweran dalam benaknya. Betapa rindunya ia pada masa – masa itu.

"Kak Damar?" Seorang wanita berparas cantik membuka perlahan pintu kamar Damar, mengintip takut – takut untuk memastikan kakaknya sudah terbangun atau belum.

"Ya Arum?" Damar menyibakan rambut depannya yang sudah mulai memanjang, menampakkan kedua bola mata yang terlihat begitu redup dan lelah.

Arum menghampiri kakaknya, duduk di tepi ranjang disebelah kanannya. "Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil hak – hak itu. Aku hanya-"

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa – apa. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Manik kecokelatan itu makin meredup, entah mengapa Damar tidak ada semangat untuk membahas masalah ini. Amarah nya tadi seolah fatamorgana belaka yang muncul tiba – tiba dan menghilang begitu saja. Dirinya mulai lelah, dan rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Kak Damar? Apa kau sakit?" Arum memandang kakak nya penuh rasa khawatir, wajah nya begitu pucat dan terlihat lemas. Bahkan Arum baru menyadari, sejak kapan kakak nya jadi begitu kurus?

Damar memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba – tiba saja pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya sakit. Tubuh Damar mulai lunglai, tangan nya mencengkram kepala semakin menjadi, rasanya begitu sakit.

"Kak Damar?" Suara Arum begitu terlihat panik, melihat kakaknya yang oleng perlahan, hingga akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

_Sarapan pagi bagi Damar hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan, selain karena makanan yang dibawakan Patih begitu enak, dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama mereka berdua. Tapi walaupun ia merasa senang, Damar merasakan ada yang sedikit janggal, raut muka Patih menyiratkan kebingungan dan keaguan yang mendalam. Ia seoalah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada dua bersaudara itu namun selalu saja diurungkan._

_"Apa ada hal aneh paman?" Damar memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, alis nya sedikit naik tanda meminta penjelasan._

_"Jangan panggil aku paman Damar, aku sudah mengatakan untuk memanggil ku ayah bukan?" Patih tersenyum, tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Damar._

_Wajah Damar memerah, ingin rasanya ia memanggil patih ayah, tapi ia masiih terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hubungan ayah-anak mereka._

_"Um, apa ada hal aneh A-Ayah? Wajah Damar makin memerah, kembali patih tersenyum dengan tingkah si sulung ini._

_"Ah, kalian ingat guru yang kemarin kalian temui?" Damar mengangguk. "Dia bilang, kalian bukan manusia biasa." Suara patih agak berat saat mengatakannya._

_"Apa maksudnya bukan manusia biasa?" Damar bertanya, menghentikan acara makannya._

_"Kalian, personfikasi negara. Singkatnya, kalian itu seperti bagian dari wilayah ini. Kalian wakil tempat ini."_

_Damar melongo, masih belum sanggup mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan sang patih. Apa maksudnya wakil tempat ini? (oke, author nya juga ikutan bingung)_

_Menghela nafas berat, Patih melanjutkan, "kalian adalah negara ini dalam wujud manusia, segala keputusan masyarakat negara ini juga merupakan keputusan kalian. Kalian penentu takdir negara."_

_Mata bocah itu melebar, itu sebabnya kah ia tidak bertambah tinggi walaupun sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak ia tinggal disini? Itukah sebabnya ia dan adiknya terlihat masih seperti anak – anak? Itukah sebabnya ia tidak punya siapa – siapa bahkan nama dan ingatan begitu terbangun? Itu semua karena dia dan adik nya adalah ... personifikasi negara._

_"Itu sebabnya mulai sekarang kalian akan aku bawa ke istana, disana kalian lebih aman, kalian personifikasi negara, kita tidak tahu apabila ada kerajaan lain yang mencoba merebut kalian."_

_Damar menatap patih dengan pandangan lesu, ia sudah betah tinggal di rumah kecil ini, ditambah lagi walaupun hanya setiap pagi patih mengunjungi mereka berdua, tapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa kasih sayang yang diberikan patih begitu tulus. Dan sekarang ia mulai takut apakah kasih sayang itu akan berubah begitu mereka tinggal di istana, karena sekarang statusnya bukan lagi seorang bocah terlantar yang ditemukan di padang rumput, tapi seseorang yang penting bagi masyarakat dan negara. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang penting yang menentukan nasib banyak orang, dia hanya ingin dianggap sebagai bocah laki – laki yang diangkat anak oleh salah seorang patih kerajaan Sriwijaya._

_"Damar? Tidak apa – apa. Orang kerajaan begitu baik, kau sendiri pernah menemui mereka bukan?" Patih menepuk kepala Damar pelan, menenangkan entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah lelaki itu._

_"Pa- Ayah tetap akan mengunjungi kami bukan?" Tanya Damar dengan penuh ketidakpastian. Sungguh, satu – satunya hal yang paling ia khawatirkan hanyalah perubahan sikap dari patih yang begitu disayanginya._

_Sang patih bingung untuk menjawab, sekarang dua bocah ini bukan orang biasa, masih sanggupkah ia berjanji untuk menemui keduanya? Menatap mata penuh pengharapan Damar dan Arum-yang ternyata ikut merasa was-was-patih memutuskan untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin mengunjungi mereka seperti biasanya._

_"Tentu, aku tetap akan mengunjungi kalian." Patih tersenyum, dikuti senyum mengembang milik Damar dan Arum._

_"Ho-Hore!" Arum berteriak kegirangan, untuk pertama kalinya gadis kecil itu berucap lantang seraya tertawa bahagia layaknya gadis normal pada umumnya._

* * *

Tubuh Damar dimasuki infus dan selang pernafasan. Keadaanya makin pucat, dan tubuhnya terlihat tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya. Arum yang menjadi saksi olengnya Damar makin khawatir dengan kondisi yang dialami oleh kakak kembarnya. Ia bingung menentukan apakah sakit kakaknya ini dikarenakan dia sendiri yang lelah? Atau karena efek sebagai personifikasi negara? Tapi kondisi Arum baik – baik saja, namun jika memang Damar sakit karena dirinya sendiri alasannya kenapa? Setahu Arum kakaknya tidak pernah melakukan hal berat dan malah selalu menyempatkan diri berolah raga setiap pagi. Jadi, kenapa kakaknya bisa seperti ini?

Arum menggigit bibir bawahnya makin cemas, ia begitu takut dengan kondisi kakaknya, memang bagi personifikasi negara mereka baru dianggap mati bila wilayah negara itu mati terlebih dahulu. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Prussia, tapi tetap saja ada rasa khawatir yang begitu mendalam dalam hatinya, dan perasaan itu begitu tidak nyaman.

"Nona Arum?" Seorang dokter berbadan gempal memakai kacamata menghampirinya, menjelaskan perihal keadaan kakaknya.

"Syukurlah." Arum menghela nafas lega, dokter bilang kakaknya hanya kecapaian biasa, mungkin hanya perlu dirawat selama beberapa hari.

Arum memasuki ruangan dimana kakaknya dirawat, tidur Damar begitu tenang dan damai. Arum tersenyum kecil memandang kakaknya, merasa bersalah karena belum sempat meminta maaf perihal tanah yang diambilnya secara paksa. Walaupun kakaknya seolah sudah membiarkan, tapi Arum sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya begitu kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh kak Damar." Arum mencium kening kakaknya lembut. Lalu ikut tertidur disebelahnya.

**.**

**Antara - Aku - dan - Adikku**

**.**

Bau morfin khas rumah sakit menusuk hidung Damar terasa gatal, langit – langit berwarna putih bersih adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Damar melihat ke samping dimana ia menemukan adiknya tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"Aku, di rumah sakit?" Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan pandangannya yang juga masih agak mengabur.

"Kak Damar? Kau sudah sadar?" Arum terlonjak senang mengamati kakaknya yang sudah mulai membuka mata walaupun masih terlihat pucat. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Arum, kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?"

"Kakak tiba – tiba saja pingsan, sungguh membuatku panik."

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dia bilang kau hanya kecpekan."

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

"Daripada itu Arum, aku ingin minum." Dengan segera Damar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa memikirkan kalimat sebelumnya Arum dengan sigap memberikan cairan bening itu kepada kakaknya, membawa sedikit nostalgia dalam ingatannya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan kedua bersaudara tersebut, melihat sosok orang penting muncul dibalik pintu. Pak Presiden.

"Arum, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Masih banyak tugas yang harus kau laksanakan." Pak Presiden SBY berucap pelan ke arah sang personifikasi Indonesia.

"Eh? Tapi aku harus menunggu Kak Damar, dia sedang sakit." Balas Arum meminta sedikit pengertian.

"Kak Damar? Siapa itu?" Kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut orang nomor satu di Indonesia itu sontak membuat kedua bersaudara kaget tak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kak Damar, kakak kembarku. Dia juga personifikasi negara Indonesia." Arum kembali menatap pemimpinnya, mata kecokelatan itu mengidentifikasi ketakutan yang tak dapat digambarkan.

"Maaf Arum, tapi personifikasi negara hanya ada satu dan itu kau." Raut muka Arum berubah pucat seketika, hatinya begitu sakit dan sesak mendengar kalimat itu. Rasa ketakutan semakin menjalar ke seluruh syarafnya, otak nya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Kenapa? Dulu semua memutuskan bahwa personifikasi negara Indonesia itu ada dua, sejarah juga mengatakan demikian. Karena mereka kembar bersaudara tidak ada yang mempersalahkan, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Kita harus segera kembali Arum. Maaf, kami permisi."

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriakan Arum yang tiba – tiba mengagetkan dua lelaki yang berada di ruangan minimalis tersebut. "Pak Presiden, namanya? Nama orang ini siapa? Apa bapak tau?" Jari telunjuk Arum diarahkan ke Damar, pernyataan ini sontak membuat Damar bertambah kaget, ia mengerti betul kenapa adik nya berucap demikian. Karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa bahwa eksistensinya mulai dilupakan.

Alis Pak Presiden mengerut seketika, "maaf Arum, aku tidak tahu." Jawaban itu telak membuat dua bersaudara itu menegang, air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Arum, sedangkan Damar hanya sanggup menatap tak percaya. Akhirnya tiba hari dimana ia akan dilupakan dan mungkin ..., menghilang.

* * *

_Arum menangis terisak, mata bulatnya yang besar penuh dengan cairan bening yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Ayah angkatnya telah tiada, mati dengan gagah berani dalam perang. Ia memang tidak bisa berpikir layaknya orang kebanyakan, namun ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintai. Kembali ingatannya memutar kepingan kenangan disaat sang patih mengajarinya cara membaca, cara makan yang benar, dan bahkan cara tertawa. Patih selalu memberinya kebahagiaan dan mau menerima Arum apa adanya, selalu sabar menghadapi tingkahnya yang merepotkan dan bahkan rela untuk membacakannya cerita-walaupun sebagian besar tidak dimengerti Arum-sebelum terlelap menuju alam mimpi di kegelapan._

_Arum melihat kebelakang, disana berdiri kakaknya yang melihat dengan tatapan kosong ke seonggok tubuh yang kini tak benyawa. Arum tahu dan sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan kakaknya, yang paling menganggap Patih berharga lebih dari segalanya adalah kakaknya, dan dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kebahagiaan kakaknya saat menerima nama baru yang diberikan Patih. Namun kini kebahagiaan itu terenggut begitu saja dari kakaknya dan dirinya, kebahagian mereka diambil paksa oleh takdir dan kematian. Sayangnya mereka juga tidak bisa melawan arus, yang bisa dilakukan oleh kedua bersaudara itu hanyalah menerima dan mendoakan sang Patih._

_"Ka-ka-kakak." Arum menghampiri kakaknya dengan langkah yang begitu pelan, terduduk begitu saja begitu jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal._

_"U ... u ... nangis- nangislah." Arum berucap agak dipaksakan, menyusun kata – kata yang ingin diucapkannya dengan susah payah dan terbata – bata. Bermaksud untuk meminta kakaknya menangis._

_Menangislah kak, sampai kakak puas. Lalu bangkit, dan kita tersenyum kembali._

_Arum berucap dalam hati, seraya menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Tetesan – tetesan bening membasahi kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, yang lebih tua dengan sigap memeluk adiknya lalu menangis tersedu bersandar pada bahu sang adik. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya kedua bersaudara itu berharap untuk tidak kehilangan lagi orang yang begitu berharga._

* * *

Mata sayu Damar menatap keluar jendela disertai perasaan campur aduk dalam dada. Akhir – akhir ini dia memang telah merasakannya, perasaan dimana keberadaannya perlahan dilupakan. Ia tahu, bahwa personifikasi negara Indonesia tidak butuh dua, hanya satu, dan itu antara dirinya dan Arum. Dulu, saat zaman kerajaan masih begitu berlimpah, dimana masyarakatnya masih berupa masyarakat adat dan bukan masyarakat Indonesia modern dirinya begitu kuat dan penuh semangat. Segala penjajahan, perang, dan sejenisnya dapat ia taklukan dengan mudah, sungguh sosok Indonesia pada saat itu. Namun kini, setelah kemerdekaan dapat dirasakan dirinya mulai melemah, segala aktifitas yang biasanya dapat dilakukannya dengan mudah terasa begitu berat untuk dijalani. Dan hal itu dikarenakan Indonesia yang sekarang bukanlah sosoknya, melainkan sosok adiknya. Perubahan adiknya dari kemampuan verbal hingga kemampuan berpikir dikarenakan majunya masyarakat Indonesia. Dapat dikatakan bahwa jika Arum adalah cermin dari masyarakat modern maka Damar adalah cermin dari masyarakat tradisional. Dan kini masyarakat tradisional itu perlahan mulai dilupakan, begitu pula dengan sosok Damar, bahkan pemimpinnya sendiri telah melupakannya.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering dibelakang rumah sakit, melewati celah di jendelanya hingga menusuk kulit Damar, anehnya tidak terasa dingin. Justru Damar merasa tentram, seolah menjadi satu dengan sang angin, terbang dan menghilang.

Pintu kamar inap Damar terbuka perlahan menimbulkan bunyi berdencit yang tidak mengenakkan. Dibalik pintu terlihat sosok Arum dengan pakaian kerjanya membawa buah beraneka ragam disusun rapi dalam keranjang.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Arthur. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa begini. Aku bahkan bertanya pada Belanda dan Jerman tapi jawabannya sama saja. Aku sudah bertanya pada hampir semua personifikasi negara, tapi mereka juga tidak punya ide kenapa keberadaanmu dilupakan. Maaf kakak, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana." Keranjang buah yang dibawa Arum tergeletak begitu saja disertai tubuhnya yang limbung, air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya, adiknya menangis.

"Tidak apa – apa Arum, kau sudah berusaha." Damar tersenyum lemah, masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Tapi ini semua karena aku kan? Aku sudah tahu Kak Damar, karena aku menyingkirkan masyarakat adat begitu saja. Karena aku sudah berbuat dengan tidak menghormati hukum adat. Ini semua salahku terjadi hal ini! IYA KAN KAK!" Teriakan Arum dan tangisannya yang mulai pecah membuat Damar beralih menatap adiknya.

Memeluknya erat dan mengelus pelan punggung kecil adiknya, "tidak apa Arum, setidaknya bukan kau yang harus pergi." Damar kembali tersenyum lemah, hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang dingin. Arum makin terisak, dapat dirasakannya tubuh dingin kakaknya melemas dipelukannya.

"Ingat saat pertama kita berpelukan seperti ini?" Damar berucap pelan, nafasnya terlihat memburu.

Arum mengangguk.

"Kita kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga, kehilangan orang yang telah memberikan kita nama. Ayah angkat kita." Damar kembali berucap, nafasnya masih memburu.

Arum makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak kakaknya.

"Mungkinkah, kali ini juga begitu?" Damar tertawa kecil, seolah siap menerima keadaan yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

Tangisan Arum semakin menjadi, basah air matanya telah merambat ke baju yang dikenakan oleh Damar hingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh, tapi Damar tidak menghentikannya.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu." Seutas kalimat terakhir itu membuat tangisan Arum behenti sementara, mata hitam kecekolatannya menatap wajah yang begitu identik dengannya. Damar tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Arum.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini."

Arum menatap ruang kosong di depannya tak percaya, tubuh dingin yang tadi dalam dekapannya menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan ruang hampa dihadapannya sekaligus dalam hatinya. Kembali air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya, Arum menangis sejadi – jadinya, sesekali ia berteriak sendu dari relung hatinya yang terdalam. Para dokter dan perawat yang mendengar mencoba menenangkan gadis mungil itu, tapi isakan dan teriakannya tidak mau berhenti. Seluruh memori dan kenangan kebersamaan antara dirinya dan kakaknya seolah terbang dan menari dikepalanya meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam bersarang di hatinya. Kini kakak nya telah tiada, Damar menghilang dan tak akan kembali pulang, dan hal ini karena tindak sembrononya. Arum memegang dadanya begitu sakit dan perih, keinginan yang dulu pernah ia ikrarkan bersama kakaknya tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Karena Arum telah kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

**A/N : **Iya, saya tau, silahkan reader sekalian mengamuk, pertama karna saya bukannya update fic malah bikin baru. Oke, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah saya, tapi emang saya nya yang lagi ujian, fic ini aja terinspirasi pas saya ujian hukum adat, :v

tapi tenang aja, saya janji, pasti fic **Between Past and Present** itu bakalan saya update. Jadi dimohon kesabarannya ya, :)

dan yang kedua, jangan tanya kenapa nama Patih nya _no name_, alesannya saya udah nyari kemana2 tapi gak nemu2 juga siapa nama patih kerajaan Sriwijaya, daripada ngarang malah ngerusak sejarah, mending saya tulis "Patih" doank aja.

kemudian soal judul, aduh, maaf banget, author nya emang agak gimana gitu kalo udah disuruh nentuin yang satu ini, masih harus banyak belajar, mungkin reader ada yang mau ngasih tips biar bisa gampang bikin Judul (dan summary) :D

oke, silahkan kalo mau ngasih uneg – uneg, kritik, saran, atau apapun yang membangun, akan sangat saya terima. Karena saya suka kalo bisa dapet feedback/review dari pembaca, nambah nafsu buat bikin fic, :D

Dan semoga juga reader gak ada yang bingung pas baca fic saya, ^^;

so, akhir kata, mind to review~ :3

P.S : buat "kamu" yang ada disana, silahkan ngasih uneg2 nya lewat review aja ya, kemaren pake acara tidur segala sih, saya kan maunya upload sekarang, :p

Peluk cium,

Higitsune


End file.
